Bones Young
Bones is an original creation of T-man101 Character Overview Appearance Bones is part Golden Retriever and part human. he stands about 3'4" he normally wears a green rag with a picture of a fire hydrant around his neck. it was given to him by Greg Young, who he considers his family, His eyes are green with a hint of blue. Bones's material form is usualy a shapeless blob of goo. it is green in color and is a bit transparent. it is capable of squeezing between tight spaces and generating heat. Personality Bones does not like to kill people. he will either hide from them or stun them. but he hates any stranger who comes over and any threat to his family. he is very intelligent and learns quickly. he has fighting capabilities but does not like to use them. he prefers to stay away from the public and stay home where he belives is safe. Special Abilities since bones was created from the material, a green slime that's partially transparent, he has the ability to change into it. he will most likely use this to squeeze into tight corners to stay hidden. he changes into the material by increasing body temperature because the material is thinner when warm. if cold, the material is thick, so Bones can regenerate and become solid again. his other ability is the "fume". the "fume is completely invisible smoke that Bones emits from his hands. it is more of a "stunning" ability. there are 5 ways he can use the "fume". he can use it to cause unbearable pain (can be long or short), to cause the victim to pass out (can be long range or short), to cause paralysis to the victims whole body (can be long or short), to heal wounds and broken bones quickly (short range only. must be inside victim to heal broken bones), or to cause the victim to forget (short range only). these will ware off in about an hour, except for the forgetting part, but if Bones wants to, he can shorten the time it takes to ware off but placing his hand over the victim's mouth and collecting the "fume". he can also fight and he has the strength of 4 men. he later learns to turn his hands into pikes and swords. Synopsis Bones was not born. He was accedentaly created by Greg Young, a worker at ABC toy company. in an effort to improve the company's populare product, slime, Greg's hair and his dog, Spot's, hair fall into the mixture, causing the mixture to react uncontrollably. the mixture started to release fumes that caused Greg to pass out. when he woke, the mixture was gone and all that was there was a dog with human features who soon recieves the name, Bones. Greg wannted Bones's identity a secret because if TAG industries gets a wiff of Bones, then they'll take Bones an experament on him. Greg accedentally told his sister, who's a reporter looking for a good story. Now Bones's identity is all over the news and TAG industries comes and takes Bones away. Bones is later cloned. However, this clone loves destruction and murder. Now Bones must do something he hates, fight to protect his family insted of using the "fume". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters